Giving in
by Diabolo Framboise
Summary: Follow up for 2x06 starting with the deleted scene where Toby says to Happy she was worried when he went down on the server room.
**Hey :-) here's a new Quintis one shot starting during the deleted scene from 2x06.**

 **The dialogue at the beginning doesn't belong to me. It's the exact dialogue from the scene of the episode.**

 **Thanks to scorpion-life who helped with the grammar and provided a title.**

* * *

"You looked pretty worried when I went down on that server room," Toby said tentatively.

"Not really," Happy denied, looking almost amused.

"When I came to and your face was right above mine that was a pretty intense looking glance," he insisted.

"For the record I was looking at you because I had just performed a life saving technique. You're welcome." Happy was clearly annoyed now and she didn't do anything to hide it.

"I do appreciate it," Toby soothed her. "I couldn't have done it alone. I'm glad we are on the same team."

He extended his hand to prove his point making Happy look at him with disbelief.

"Is that it? If I shake that hand, are you gonna try to pull me in for some quickie smooch? I swear if you do, you will lose teeth."

"As friends, come on," he persisted gently.

Happy extended her hand to briefly shake his and she walked away, going straight for her work station. She seemed as composed and self confident as always, setting her latest project on her table to start working on it. She was a model of impassibility with her collected attitude and her face devoid of emotions. Nobody, not even Toby, could have said that she was the absolute opposite of composed and self confident right now. And yet she was.

Happy was mad. She was hugely, immensely and tremendously mad. Actually, she was so enraged that it was a miracle she was still able to simply _breathe_.

She was furious at herself for the turmoil of emotions she was feeling right now, and she was livid with Toby for making her feel those emotions.

She _had_ been worried, there was no point in denying it, at least to herself. She had been worried sick to be honest. She had never been so scared in her whole life. She, who was a model of self control, she, who knew better than anybody how to suppress any unwanted feelings, had completely lost it in that room.

In a flash, Happy saw herself throwing her whole body against the door, perfectly aware that it was pointless, but doing it anyway because watching Toby die wasn't an option. She remembered trying desperately to pick the lock, throwing random things against the glass even though she knew it wouldn't work.

She could still feel the devastating panic that had overwhelmed her when nothing had worked and she had no idea what to do. Happy had felt so powerless in that moment. If she hadn't been so focused on trying to help Toby she would have cried. She could still feel the raw terror that had constricted her chest when Toby had collapsed on the floor and started turning blue.

The screwdriver Happy was using fell from her hand and she cursed under her breath. This was the very reason why feelings were bad. They prevented you from being focused and you could end up being hurt. Literally and figuratively. She put the screwdriver aside with a little more force than necessary and grabbed her pliers instead. She desperately wanted to focus on her work, but her mind refused to stop picturing Toby collapsing on the floor over and over again.

Happy had never run faster in her life than when she had barged into the room to perform CPR on Toby. The need to make him breath overshadowed everything else in her mind. She had forgotten about the server, about the building, about the worm, about everything that wasn't Toby. The relief she felt when he had opened his eyes had been so overwhelming that she felt dizzy for a couple of seconds.

So why couldn't she admit it to him when he had asked? She hadn't even hesitated when she had answered. Her "not really" had come out sharp and devoid of emotions, an instinctive way of protecting herself. She hadn't missed the hint of sadness in his eyes at her sharp denial, but she had been unable to bring herself to say the truth.

Happy knew Toby had tried to let go of her lately, but she also knew it was a front. She was perfectly aware of the glances he was stealing, the nice things he was doing for her, the softness in his voice when he was talking to her, a softness he didn't have for anyone else. He still had feelings for her and she didn't know what to do with it.

The way she had reacted tonight when she thought he wasn't gonna make it had terrified her. She wasn't used to not being in control of her emotions. The words panic and vulnerability didn't exist in her vocabulary.

Happy was smart enough to know it was the very reason why she didn't want to get involved with Toby. He was threatening to ruin those walls she had long ago built to protect herself. He was a potential weakness that could hurt her and make her vulnerable.

But on the other hand… Has he ever given her a reason to doubt? Has he ever hurt her? Has he ever disappointed her? She was forced to admit that the answer was a massive no. He had always been there for her, no matter what. He had always stood next to her, solid, comforting, reassuring. And she wasn't even able to admit to him that she had been worried for his life.

Happy raised her head from her work, stealing a glance towards Toby's desk. He had his earphones in and was looking at something on his computer. He must have felt her look on him because he turned his head from his screen and smiled at her. Happy quickly lowered her head to her work again, trying to pretend she wasn't watching him.

Why was it so hard to admit that she was feeling something for Toby? She loved everybody on the team, but she knew she wouldn't have felt the same uncontrollable terror if it had been someone else in that server room. He was the only one with the power to make her vulnerable. She hated that word but it was accurate. Toby had that power over her. It was the scariest thing that she ever had to admit to herself, but at the same time, it was oddly relieving to finally accept it.

She had feelings for Toby, there was no point in denying it. By refusing to acknowledge them for so long she had made them both miserable. It was ridiculous. He could have died tonight and he would have never known the way she felt. They dealt with life and death situations almost every week. What was the point of being scared to be emotionally hurt when she could die tomorrow?

Happy looked at Toby again and saw that he was standing, his bag on his shoulder, ready to leave. He wished her a good night on his way out and exited the garage. Happy closed her eyes, emotions still battling in her mind. It had been a very long day. Maybe was it wiser to let it rest for now?

Hell to wise she suddenly thought. Wise wasn't in her vocabulary either anyway. She ran outside the garage and caught Toby as he was about to get into his car.

"Toby, wait!"

Toby turned from his car to look at her.

"Happy? What is it?"

Happy stopped in front of him and tried to find her words. She had no idea of how to say what she wanted to say. Actually she had no idea of what she wanted to say. Toby frowned and took a step towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

Happy took a deep breath. She had run after him like a madwoman for a reason, so now was not the time to be silent.

"You were right," she said hesitantly.

Toby looked at her with uncertainty.

"I was worried about you," Happy clarified.

The sudden and gigantic grin erupting on his face at her admission made her heart melt even though she would have preferred to be beaten over admitting it.

"I knew it!" Toby exclaimed, his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. Happy rolled her eyes but she took a step towards him anyway. She played nervously with her hands, not sure how to keep going. Toby took in the serious expression on her face and he lost his smile.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Happy hesitated. "I'm scared," she admitted in a low voice.

Toby nodded. He knew that. She had already told him once and it wasn't a good memory. It had signed the end of whatever was going on between them at the time and he had lost her just after she made this admission. She seemed to think the same thing because she hurried to carry on.

"I'm scared because what happened tonight made me realize how I feel about you. I'm not ready to lose you, Toby," she confessed quietly.

Toby suddenly felt a tiny bit of hope rising in his chest. Could she be saying…?

"We deal with life and death situations all the time. We could be dead by tomorrow. It doesn't make any sense to be scared about what I feel," Happy continued.

The tiny bit of hope grew into a full bubble. Was she saying what he thought she was? She wouldn't be so cruel to tell him about her feelings just to say she didn't want to be with him, would she?

Once again Happy seemed to read his thoughts. It was so hard for her to find the right words, to make him understand what she was feeling, that it was frustrating. She wasn't a woman of words. She was a woman of actions. So instead of trying to battle with words that were escaping her anyway, she did the next best thing. She closed the gap between them and taking his face between her hands, she kissed him.

Toby smiled against her lips, relief gradually engulfing him. He knew Happy was trying to make him understand what she was feeling without talking. He was good with it. He slid his hands around the nape of her neck, under her hair, tilting her face towards him to push back on her mouth.

He took the time to savor the taste of her lips, pressing lingering kisses on it. When Happy sighed into his mouth, Toby slid his hands along her sides and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She instinctively pressed herself against him, making him groan. Tightening his grip around Happy, he deepened the kiss, eliciting a soft moan from her.

He kissed her slowly, languidly, unhurriedly, relishing every second of it. Happy looped her arms around his neck, leaning her whole weight against him. Toby hummed his approval, his hands roaming on her back. He nipped at her bottom lip, making her moan again. Without breaking the kiss he turned, causing Happy to take a couple steps back until her back hit his car. Caging her against it with his body, he kept kissing her, his mouth becoming more urgent and demanding. Happy gripped his shoulders, anchoring herself to him, letting the warmth of his kiss spread through her whole body.

In a flash of lucidity, Happy understood that there was no way she could keep running from her feelings. Because there was no way that she could kiss somebody else ever again after that. Because it wasn't just a kiss. It was so much more. It was love. It was tenderness. It was a promise to take care of her. It was forever. And there was no way that she was letting go of this ever again.

Happy broke the kiss, overwhelmed with emotions, not sure if she could handle such a level of feelings on her own. She was almost panicked as the sensations kept flooding through her, but when she looked at Toby, she suddenly felt at peace. His gaze held so much adoration and so much tenderness that serenity engulfed her. Her heart was safe. It was between loving and caring hands that would never crush it, she was sure of it.

Toby pressed his forehead against hers, holding her face in his hands like it was something very precious.

"Well, if I'm reading this correctly and being a trained MD from Harvard I hope I am, this kiss means something, right?" he asked, half joking half serious.

Happy rolled her eyes at the Harvard mention but she smiled at him fondly anyway.

"Yes, Doc. It means something."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think, it's very important to me!**


End file.
